


La Neve e l'Oceano

by EleRigby



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Off-screen Relationship(s), Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleRigby/pseuds/EleRigby
Summary: Fugaci pensieri di Sansa Stark e Theon Greyjoy. L'unico istante in cui i due si sono scambiati un sorriso sincero, in cui la neve ha incontrato l'oceano senza sciogliersi.





	La Neve e l'Oceano

A Theon piaceva il rumore del mare, delle onde che si infrangevano sugli scogli. Gli piaceva il colore dell'acqua turbolenta, scura come il ferro, invincibile come un'armatura.  
La sensazione delle gocce d'acqua gelate contro il suo viso caldo era rassicurante.  
Erano circa dieci anni che non vedeva più il grande oceano, ma solo neve e radure grigie e desolate.  
Theon non aveva più una famiglia. I rapporti con suo padre e sua sorella erano praticamente inesistenti, e malgrado volesse molto bene a Robb, non era mai stato considerato da lui come un fratello. E ovviamente né da Arya, Bran, Rickon, Jon e Sansa.  
La prima volta che la vide non era altro che una bambina di poco più di tre anni, aveva due occhioni azzurri come il mare del sud, i capelli rossi sempre raccolti in delle trecce e uno sguardo dolce e sereno.  
Ma adesso Sansa era diversa. I suoi occhi erano più freddi, come il ghiaccio azzurrino che viene illuminato dalla luce mattutina. I suoi lineamenti erano tali e quali a quelli di sua madre Catelyn, freddi e austeri. Ogni volta che lo guardava sembrava che lo facesse con disprezzo. Mentre quando lui la guardava, rimaneva incantato dalla sua chioma che ondeggiava come il fuoco scoppiettante nei caminetti della sala grande. Sperava che un giorno Ned Stark avrebbe concordato una proposta di matrimonio con suo padre, per riportare la pace tra le due casate. Ma era solo un'ingenua fantasia.

A Sansa piaceva ricamare. Nei giorni più caldi si rifugiava sola nel parco degli Dei, sotto l'albero diga, ad ascoltare il gracchiare dei corvi e a lavorare. Le piacevano i colori sgargianti dei fili e il rumore che quesi producevano quando passavano attraverso il tessuto. Solo poche volte, però, poteva stare all'aria aperta. Il resto lo doveva passare all'interno del castello.  
Un giorno sedeva su uno sgabello di legno, nella sala ricreativa, intenta a ricamare dei piccoli pettirossi. Gli uccellini erano i suoi soggetti preferiti. Erano piccoli e delicati, ma allo stesso tempo in grado di volare. Dal cortile arrivavano dei rumori di frecce scoccate, in modo regolare. A Grande Inverno c'era una sola persona che si allenava costantemente. Non erano né suo fratello Robb né Jon, che preferivano il combattimento con la spada. Era Theon Greyjoy, il protetto di suo padre.  
Sansa riuscì a reggere per poco tempo quel rumore, poi decise di andare fuori.  
Ogni volta che lo incrociava, si sentiva in soggezione. Pur avendo passato più tempo lì che a Pyke, aveva ancora un'aria misteriosa, da pirata delle canzoni o delle ballate. Attraversò il corridoio sopraelevato e lo vide, aveva posato l'arco e si accingeva a raccogliere le frecce sul bersaglio. Tutte perfettamente al centro. Theon si voltò e sorrise a Sansa. Lei lo ricambiò e per un istante entrambi rimasero a guardarsi, sembrava un momento congelato nell'eternità. _La neve aveva incontrato l'oceano senza sciogliersi_.  
Era così affascinante, con gli occhi chiari e i capelli scompigliati e il sorriso da cattivo ragazzo. Poi si rese conto che lo stava fissando da troppo tempo, distolse lo sguardo e scappò. arrossendo completamente.  
Sansa doveva dimenticare dimenticare quel sorriso. Sapeva che suo padre l'aveva già promessa sposa al principe Joffrey Baratheon, erede del Trono di Spade. Lei e Theon non avrebbero mai potuto avere un futuro insieme.  
D'altro canto Theon, non dimenticò il sorriso di Sansa, l'unico che lei gli avesse mai rivolto, anzi iniziò a ricercarlo nel volto di ogni singola ragazza che avrebbe incontrato nel suo cammino.

Theon era tornato a Pyke. Ci teneva ad aiutare Robb, a dare una speranza alla casata Stark, cosicché un giorno sarebbero tornati a vivere a Grande Inverno. E magari anche lui... No, doveva dimenticarsi di un possibile matrimonio con Sansa, doveva dimenticarsi di lei. Ormai era di quel bastardo del principe Baratheon e lui non aveva fatto niente per impedirlo. Avrebbe potuto lui stesso proporre l'idea del matrimonio a suo padre.  
Invece Balon Greyjoy aveva un altro piano, quello di vendicarsi degli Stark, se avesse rifiutato avrebbe dovuto dire addio alla sua famiglia. Ma qual era la sua famiglia? Gli uomini di Ferro o gli uomini del Nord?  
Robb non lo aveva mai considerato un fratello. Sansa se n'era andata per sempre.  
Invece suo padre e sua sorella erano lì, in attesa di una risposta. Sarebbe diventato Lord delle Isole di Ferro, un giorno. Gli bastava quello.  
_Ciò che è morto non muoia mai._

Sansa non sorrideva più da tempo. Era convinta che Joffrey fosse un principe come quelli delle storie che le raccontava la Vecchia Nan. Invece era la persona più crudele di tutti i Sette Regni, forse più del Re Folle. I principi salvavano le fanciulle, le amavano e facevano loro dei regali. Ser Loras Tyrell, durante il Torneo del Primo Cavaliere, le regalò una rosa rossa come il sangue. Joffrey, invece, le regalò il sangue di Lady e quello di suo padre.  
Era giunta la notizia che Theon Greyjoy aveva tradito Robb e occupato Grande Inverno.  
All'inizio pensava che fosse solo un altro brutto scherzo di Joffrey, per farla sentire sola ancora di più. Ma invece si rivelò essere tutto vero. Quel Theon che quel giorno gli aveva sorriso, che scherzava e si divertiva sempre con Robb, che era stato sempre disponibile con tutti, li aveva pugnalati alle spalle. Sua madre aveva ragione, non bisogna mai fidarsi di un Greyjoy. Era un pirata, uno di quelli che razziano le città e portano solo distruzione. Sansa non lo avrebbe dimenticato.  
_Il Nord non dimentica._

Era passato tanto tempo da quando Theon era morto e al suo posto era arrivato Reek. Le giornate a Grande Inverno erano diventate sempre più monotone. Ubbidiva ad ogni ordine di Ramsay e si lasciava picchiare. Ripuliva il sangue e i resti delle persone che i Bolton si divertivano a scuoiare, vive o morte. Anche lui era stato appeso a quella terribile croce di legno e si riteneva fortunato ad esserne sopravvissuto.  
La monotonia di quelle giornate infinite fu spezzata dall'arrivo di una persona. Aveva sentito delle voci dell'arrivo di una promessa sposa per Ramsay e in cuor suo sperava che quella giovane fanciulla riuscisse a scappare da quel mostro. Si diede uno schiaffo sulla testa. Non doveva avere questi brutti pensieri sul suo signore.  
Poi sentì un cigolio provenire dal fondo della fredda prigione in cui risiedeva. Un rumore delicato e lento di passi, interrotto dall'abbaiare dei cani. E ciò che vide dopo lo lasciò talmente stupito che per un attimo credette di essere in un sogno. Nonostante avesse i capelli neri come la pece riuscì a riconoscerla.  
«Theon?»  
Sansa Stark era tornata a Grande Inverno. Ma in quel momento voleva soltanto che lei non fosse lì.

Reek stava pian piano scomparendo. L'aver aiutato Sansa a scappare da Ramsay gli aveva ricordato chi era veramente. Lui era Theon Greyjoy, ma non quello che aveva tradito Robb. Quello che avrebbe pagato per la Ribellione dei suoi parenti e per tutto il male che aveva arrecato. Non voleva essere perdonato.  
Ricordò le urla che fece durante la prima notte di nozze. Ricordò le disgustose mani di Ramsay che massacravano la sua pelle delicata come la porcellana e bianca come l'avorio.  
Avrebbe portato Sansa da Jon, alla Barriera, anche a costo della sua stessa vita.

Solo una persona vicina a Ramsay come Sansa poteva capire cosa significava veramente essere violentata da lui. E in quel momento era forse pronta a perdonarlo, perché sulla sua stessa pelle sentiva il dolore che anche lui probabilmente stava provando.  
“Tutti abbiamo dovuto compiere delle scelte difficili” le disse Brienne.  
Toccava a Sansa doverlo salvare.  
“Non voglio essere perdonato. Sarei morto pur di portarti alla Barriera. Non verrò con voi”  
Sansa lo abbracciò, poteva essere l'ultima volta che lo avrebbe visto. In quel momento ricordò la prima volta in cui Theon le sorrise. In quel momento sentì di essere in compagnia con quel ragazzo che per un attimo aveva sognato di andare al suo fianco. E realizzò che la cosa migliore che potesse fare per lui era lasciarlo andare.  
«Dove te ne andrai?»  
«A casa.»

 

 


End file.
